Chocoholic
by AshQueen18198
Summary: Enjolras is hiding something…


**A/N: I am now able to write more! In this story, Enjolras' deepest, darkest secret will be revealed… are you prepared? Does that sound cheesy? Well, it should. This is based off of a random headcanon that I have about our dear Enjy.**

**My beta is still beta-ing, but this time, (plot twist!) I am using Google Docs, not Microsoft Word corrections. Exciting, right? Didn't think so!**

**I do not own **_**Les Misérables**_**, even though I do own a copy of "The Brick" on my Kindle, a hardcover copy of "The Brick", an abridged copy of "The Brick" with pictures from the 1998 movie (since it's abridged, we'll call it "The Paving Stone" instead), the 25th Anniversary Concert DVD, the 2012 movie DVD and soundtrack (deluxe edition), the 1985 Original London Cast Soundtrack, the 1980 Original French Concept Album, a few of the songs from some of the other albums, Samantha Bark's single "Let Go," Éponine cosplay, Cosette cosplay, and (once it is delivered to my house) a French flag. VICTOR HUGO, CAN I OWN **_**LES MIS**_** YET?**

**…** **Hold on, I'm waiting for a reply…**

The crowd in the street cheered as Enjolras stood tall, his back straight and his feet planted firmly on the steps of the Corinthe. Another successful speech on government policy reform, and more people to potentially help overthrow the blasted monarchy! Enjolras didn't smile (he rarely smiled), but he felt proud that he was able to inspire such a large change in the world. Several members of Les Amis congratulated him on his powerful monologue. Grantaire, however, was passed out at one of the tables in the Parisian wine shop.

An hour later, the Corinthe had practically emptied, the only three left being Enjolras, Grantaire and the middle-aged woman behind the bar waiting for customers. Enjolras looked into the eyes of the woman behind the bar, his icy blue meeting her dull grey, and quickly nodded his head to the rug on the floor. The woman nodded back, then looked away. Bending down, he began to roll up the worn cloth rug until a battered wooden trapdoor was exposed. Wrapping his hands around each metal pull, he gave a great tug and felt the release of tension in his arms as the wooden doors flew open. The stairs below him were only lit by shafts of light filtering in through spaces between the wooden floor planks, and the air was cool and moist.

Enjolras checked one last time to be sure that nobody was looking, then grabbed his briefcase and rushed down the stairs and into the wine cellar of the Corinthe. Dusty bottles of wine, champagne, liquor and absinthe lined the walls from floor to the ceiling. A corner of the underground room was reserved for storing numerous barrels of beer. Dust was illuminated by the thin bands of light pouring in through the floor above. Enjolras quietly set his briefcase on the floor, kneeled down and opened the briefcase.

Pulling out all of his papers and setting them carefully to the side of his briefcase, he finally found what he was looking for - a package the size of two fists put together, wrapped in white paper he had purchased from the best confectioner in Paris! Enjolras' mouth watered as he unwrapped the large package, careful not to scratch the object inside with his short fingernails. Finally, the white paper had been thrown aside and Enjolras held the swiftly warming, brown block in his hands. Biting into the sweet, sweet chocolate, he savored the melting treat as it stuck to his tongue and teeth, coating them in the thick, velvety, decadent chocolate that was worth the obscene price.

Chocolate stuck to Enjolras' lips and melted on his hands. Half of the chocolate was still left when he heard noisy, uneven footsteps approaching. Panicking, Enjolras scrambled to find the wrapper that had been carelessly tossed on the floor moments earlier, and, failing to do so, he grasped the chocolate firmly in his fist while hiding in the shadow of the beer barrels, preparing for the worst.

Meanwhile, Grantaire had woken from his drunken stupor and wobbled over to the previously invisible trapdoors. He had never noticed them before, and, being the naturally curious fellow that he is, pulled them open and staggered down the stairs. Noticing the figure crouching in the shadows, he decided to approach it.

Enjolras held his breath, hoping that the other person, whoever it was, would leave so that he could devour the rest of his chocolate in peace. However, Enjolras did not get what he wished for as a figure reeking of alcohol loomed above him. "Apollo, issat you (Apollo, is that you)?" Grantaire slurred. "Whashya doing down 'ere (What are you doing down here)?"

Enjolras paled. He had wanted to keep his love of chocolate secret; it was an embarrassment. And, of all of the people who could have discovered the truth, fate had chosen Grantaire just to spite him!

"Oh, I was simply searching for…" Enjolras began, then realized that there was no rational reason to be in the wine cellar of the Corinthe. Therefore, he had unintentionally sealed his fate. He stayed silent in a futile attempt to make Grantaire leave. "Watssat inyer 'and (What is that in your hand)?" Grantaire asked, noticing the brown goo. He fought to pry Enjolras' fingers open, but Enjolras struck back with an attempt to push him away. "Grantaire, I am kindly asking you to stop this nonsense," Enjolras said, trying to keep his temper in check. However, when Grantaire had attempted to see what was in Enjolras' hands, some of the chocolate stuck to his own large hands.

Grantaire looked at his palms and fingers, which were smeared with chocolate. He swiped some of it away on his pointer finger, then, after a moment of observation, cautiously licked the chocolate off of his finger. "Apollo, issat choc'let (Apollo, is that chocolate)? he asked. Enjolras nodded, defeated. "Our 'Pollo loves choc'let (our Apollo loves chocolate)?" Grantaire asked, then chuckled. Enjolras looked at him furiously. "You will never speak of this to anyone. Am I understood?" Enjolras commanded. "Yes 'Pollo," Grantaire responded.

And, for the rest of his life, Grantaire stayed true to his word (even though, seconds later, when Grantaire asked for some chocolate that day, Enjolras flat-out refused and told him to go away).

**A/N: Life is good! I bought the "Into the Woods" deluxe edition soundtrack from the movie. Daniel Huttlestone played Jack. He grew up a lot, and I'm proud of him. I also saw the movie, and it was great! I am still on break, so I will try to write some more before school starts up again. I have several more ideas… *evil laughter* …-AshQueen18198**


End file.
